there'll be good times
by Dianzu
Summary: Kamu tetap datang, walau tahu berisiko tinggi. [ficlet; reylo]


Star Wars belongs to Walt Disney. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

**WARNING, THIS IS SPOILER**

**another reylo fanfiction, enjoy.**

.

* * *

[ **there'll be good times** ]

by

**Dianzu**

* * *

.

Dingin udara. Gelapnya langit—menjadi saksi bisu.

Antara _kamu _dan _dia. __Kamu _yang rela datang ke tempat paling busuk—paling hina sejagat raya. Terkutuk, diasingkan, dan tidak pernah dianggap. Bahkan sepertinya, tikus di dalam gorong-gorong pun enggan singgah barang sedetik; sebab itu adalah tempat yang kotor—kotor sekali, lingkungan hidup bagi mereka yang berbuat dosa, berlingkup di dalam kegelapan—tak ada cahaya, tak ada ketenangan. Hanya ada embusan napas pasrah bagi para pengikut ajaran setan—kekejaman, kelicikan, dan kemaksiatan.

Tapi _kamu _datang. Dengan sukarela engkau menginjakkan kaki di tanah tandus—yang gelap lagi kering. Hanya langit yang mampu membuatnya terang-benderang (bahkan, matahari pun enggan memberikan sedikit cahayanya). Sekiranya engkau datang bukan untuk mengikuti ajaran setan, tetapi untuk _dia_—_dia _yang tengah berada di dalam kesulitan; antara menyelamatkan galaksi atau menjadi seorang pengkhianat. _Kamu _rela berkelahi; mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan tenaga—lebih baik tiduran di atas kasur empuk, atau bersantai di depan halaman rumah sembari menatap hijaunya pohon.

_Kamu_ tetap datang, walau tahu berisiko tinggi.

_Dia _memberimu senjata, dan _kamu _menerimanya. Kau tebas habis semua musuh yang menghadang—untuk _dia_. Bahkan di dalam sana, _dia _pun juga berjuang—melawan kejahatan, dan menunggu kedatanganmu. Tak ada serigala mengaum, atau pun burung hantu bersua di malam yang sunyi—yang ada hanyalah decitan _lightsaber _yang sedang bertarung—memenangkan permainan.

Tanah bergetar, akhirnya _kamu _menemukannya—_dia _yang sangat menantikan kehadiranmu. Sorot mata menampakkan bahagia—tersirat dalam hingga sampai ke ulu hati. Dan kini, kalian berdua; _kamu _dan _dia_—bersama-sama berusaha melawan kegelapan.

Kerjasama akan diuji, setelah kalian bersatu.

Tidak mudah. Memang, sangat tidak mudah melawan kejahatan. Bahkan _kamu _dan _dia _harus rela kehilangan kehidupan—hanya tersisa puing-puing kepedihan. _Kamu _terlempar jauh ke dasar palung—meninggalkan _dia _sendiri dengan banyak luka. _Kamu _berusaha menggapai harapan, tetap tak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri dengan sisa-sisa hidup.

_Kamu _datang menghampiri, melihat _dia _terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Sorot matanya yang penuh kegigihan dan semangat—kini hanya bulatan hitam tak menentu. _Dia _mati, berhasil melawan kejahatan. Berhasil menyelamatkan seisi galaksi.

Dan _kamu_—menangis pilu di dalam hati. Tanganmu perlahan memangku tubuh yang sudah dingin—lalu memeluknya lembut; seakan tak ingin dilepaskan barang sedetik pun. _Kamu _memutuskan pilihan, dan _kamu _rela membagi sisa hidupmu demi _dia._

_Dia _bangkit—menyentuh tanganmu, lalu menatap mata hitam milikmu. Seakan tidak percaya jika sejak tadi berada dalam pangkuan lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi musuhnya. _Dia _tak melihatmu sebagai saingan; namun sebagai seseorang yang dikasihi—menyentuh wajahmu dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum sembari memanggil namamu.

"Ben."

Ujarnya begitu. Lantas _dia _menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirmu—mencium dengan mesra. _Kamu _membalasnya, menerima dengan senang hati. Atas dan bawah, _kamu _jamah semua bibirnya yang menggoda—yang begitu manis.

Lalu terlepas. _Kamu _dan _dia _saling tatap—saling melempar senyum. Tak pernah sebelumnya seperti ini; merasa tergelitik seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perut.

Memang pada dasarnya, dunia begitu kejam.

_Kamu _perlahan menutup mata, membuatnya kebingungan. _Kamu _tergeletak jatuh ke tanah tandus—lalu menghilang entah ke mana. Kembali meninggalkan _dia _sendiri di gelapnya dunia. _Dia _hanya bisa menatap tanpa kata—mungkin saja sudah kehabisan stok air mata (sebab, jika tidak, mungkin saja tempat gelap itu sudah menjadi lautan air mata).

Namun sekiranya _kamu _senang. Setidaknya, _kamu _bahagia sudah membantu dan mencintainya dalam diam.

_Kamu _tidak akan pernah menyesal memberikan sisa hidupmu padanya.

Dan tidak akan pernah menyesal sudah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Pada wanita yang seringkali dipanggil dengan nama Rey.

Ben hanya bisa berharap—mungkin di lain waktu, ia akan kembali berjumpa dengan Rey.

Di waktu yang baik tentunya.

.

* * *

**the end**

**Indramayu, 27 Desember 2019 - 19:38 PM**

**an: **hai, salam kenal. ini adalah fanfik reylo pertamaku di fanfom ini, haha. well, aku nangis pas nonton ini TAT demi apa kapalku, sekalinya canon langsung karam TAT tapi tetap saja, ben solo deversed better. semoga menghibur, terima kasih sudah membaca.

**luv, Dianzu.**


End file.
